doblajefandomcom_es-20200216-history
Carlos Hernández
|nacimiento = 8 de enero de 1975 |nacionalidad = Mexicano |primera_aparicion = Batman regresa |ingreso_doblaje = 1997-1998 «'El sitio oficial del Doblaje Mexicano' (página web actualmente desaparecida) |pais = México |estado = Activo |sindicato = ANDA |demo = PLLBenCoogan.ogg }}thumb|230px|Creado por Eduardo454. thumb|230px|Homenaje a Carlos Hernández thumb|230px|Tributo a Carlos Hernández. thumb|230px|Algunos de sus personajes. Hecho por Darker Dreik. thumb|230px Ben_Tennyson_Ov.png|Ben Tennyson (adolescente), desde Ben 10: Fuerza alienígena hasta Ben 10: Omniverse, su personaje más famoso. PennywiseESO.png|Pennywise (Bill Skarsgård) en IT (Eso), otro de sus personajes más conocidos. Kai_Smith_Ninjago_La_Pelicula.jpg|Kai en LEGO Ninjago: Maestros del Spinjitzu y LEGO Ninjago: La película, otro de sus personajes más conocidos. TobiasWilson_TAWG02.png|Tobías Wilson en El increíble mundo de Gumball, otro de sus personajes más conocidos. Shun_KazamiBakugan02.jpg|Shun Kazami en Bakugan, otro de sus personajes más conocidos. Ace-bunny-loonatics-unleashed-0.15.jpg|Ace Bunny en Loonatics, otro de sus personajes más conocidos. Captain-man-character-web-desktop.png|Ray Manchester / Capitán Man en Henry Danger. JD_Fenix_G5.png|James Dominic "JD" Fenix en Gears of War 4 y Gears 5. Scaredy_Squirrel_Character.png|Ardilla Miedosa en la serie homónima. Número_T.jpg|Tommy González en KND: Los chicos del barrio. Dispo render.png|Dispo en Dragon Ball Super. Izumo_by_alakazum-d4e4wmo.png|Izumo Kamizuki en Naruto y Naruto Shippūden. MLP-Soarin1.png|Soarin en My Little Pony: La magia de la amistad. Elfo.jpg|Elfo en (Des)encanto. Walden.jpg|Walden Thoreau Schmidt (Ashton Kutcher) en Dos hombres y medio. DannyDelgado BlackWIldRAnger02.jpg|Danny Delgado / Black Wild Force Ranger en Power Rangers: Fuerza Salvaje. Seth-Cohen-ep-4x16-The-Ends-Not-Near-Its-Here-seth-cohen-16416639-1600-900.jpg|Seth Cohen en O.C. Vidas ajenas. Per mateo.jpg|Mateo (Nico Santos) en Supertienda. Ben Singer.png|Ben Singer en Súper natural. GOTLittlefinger.png|Petyr Baelish "Littlefinger" en El juego de tronos. Vandal.jpg|Vándalo Salvaje en el Universo Televisivo de DC Comics. JeromeG.png|Jerome Valeska (Cameron Monaghan) (2ª voz) en Gotham. Joker Gotham.jpg|El Guasón / Jeremiah Valeska (Cameron Monaghan) también en Gotham. JefeTitans.png|Niles Caulder / El Jefe (Bruno Bichir) en Titans. Rick Martínez (traje marte) - TM.png|Rick Martínez en Misión rescate. Hades2 OUT.png|Hades en la versión de Sony de Once Upon a Time. SSSlipknot.png|Christopher Weiss / Slipknot en Escuadrón suicida. Cyborg-victor-stone-injustice-2-10.1.jpg|Cyborg en Injustice 2 y en Lego Batman 3: Beyond Gotham. Taskmaster PS4.png|Taskmaster en el videojuego de Spider-Man. Gorbar.png|Gorbar en Marcus Level. CommanderThrok Voltron.png|Comandante Throk en Voltron: El defensor legendario. ChazzPrinceton-DULI.png|Chazz Princeton (1ª voz) en Yu-Gi-Oh! GX. 8c7d2e42f2fb27ab06242607c97d185dtoji.jpg|Tōji Suzuhara en Renewal of Evangelion (versión Netflix) y Neon Genesis Evangelion: Muerte (Verdad)². Cyborg 009 008 Punma.png|Punma / 008 en Cyborg 009. Iairon anime.png|Ia-Ian en One Punch Man. Dimple anime.png|Ekubo en Mob Psycho 100. Harry Creighton (HM).png|Harry Creighton en Hero Mask. Mikio Shirato (MB).png|Mikio Shirato en Megalo Box. N.png|N en Pokémon. Carbink_Merrick.png|Merrick en Pokémon, la película XY: Diancie y la crisálida de la destrucción. Fububi-BeyTurbo.png|Fubuki Sumiye en Beyblade Burst: Turbo Lost Canvas Tsubaki.png|Tsubaki de Vela en Los Guerreros del Zodiaco: El lienzo perdido. Maes Hughes - FMA Live Action.png|Maes Hughes en el live action de Fullmetal Alchemist USGabeWilson.png|Gabe Wilson en Nosotros. AbrahamUs.png|Abraham también en Nosotros. James Landry Hébert as Deputy Tally.jpg|Sheriff Tally en Súper 8. Neil Patrick Harris as Count Olaf (S01E01).jpg|Conde Olaf (Neil Patrick Harris) en Una serie de eventos desafortunados. CyberverseStarscream.jpg|Starscream en Transformers: Cyberverse. Grimlock_RID.jpg|Grimlock en Transformers: Nueva generación. Steeljaw-transformers-robots-in-disguise-2015-96.3.jpg|Steeljaw en Transformers: Robots In Disguise. SA Broccoli Guy.png|Broccoli Guy en Academia Skylanders. Ultra T.png|Ultra-T en Ben 10. Albedo.jpg|Albedo en Ben 10: Fuerza alienígena y Ben 10: Supremacía alienígena. Deefus Veeblepister.png|Deefus Veeblepister también en Ben 10: Omniverse. 28_Barrigobot_png.png|Barrigobot (Gutrot) en Ben 10: Omniverse. Mixels-_-zorch.png|Zorch en Mixels. 41549 GURGLE A.png|Gurggle también en Mixels. Rolf.jpg|Rolf en Ed, Edd y Eddy (Temp. 5-6). 150px-Qoc 33.png|Hombre Banana en Hora de aventura. MHChws (1).png|Invisi-Billy en Monster High. SDS-JohnnyStorm.png|Johnny Storm / Antorcha Humana en El Escuadrón de Superhéroes. HoraceKB.jpg|Horace en Kick Buttowski: Medio doble de riesgo. Caballo Fiestero USM.png|Caballo de Fiesta de Un show más. Hunk--2.74.jpg|Hunk en Tom y Jerry: Regreso al mundo de Oz. Screenshot (1867)-0.png|Mookey (Capitán Subatómico) en Atomic Puppet. Screenshot (2373).png|Mamá de Mookey también en Atomic Puppet. Kid Squirrel CC43.png|The Kid en Gatastrófico. Commander Cone.png|Comandante Barquillo en Bunsen es una bestia. Cientifico Loco WBB.png|Científico loco en Escandalosos. Johnny Ducktales.png|Johnny en Patoaventuras. PrisioneroFinalSpace.PNG|Prisionero en Final Space. Davedavedave.jpg|Dave en El campamento de Lazlo. Chowder Limon.jpg|Limón en Chowder. Mr.Percival.png|Sr. Percival en Thomas y sus amigos. Russ White Chicks.png|Russ en ¿Y dónde están las rubias?. Franco-as-ralston_1791823b.jpg|Aron Ralston (James Franco) en 127 horas. Michael Kelson.jpg|Michael Kelso (Ashton Kutcher) (2ª voz) en el doblaje mexicano de El show de los 70. Brendoni.png|Brendoni en El otro reino. DYLCPapaDora.png|Papá de Dora en Dora y la ciudad perdida. SH(1).png|Ichabod Crane en La leyenda de Sleepy Hollow. RidiculosRob.jpg|Rob Dyrdek en el doblaje mexicano de Ridículos. tumblr_static_screen_shot_2013-04-10_at_10.42.51_pm.png|Rafael Barba en La ley y el orden: Unidad de víctimas especiales. Lacy-IRONMAN.png|Lacy en Iron Man: El hombre de hierro Wyatt6teen.png|Wyatt Williams en Locos dieciséis. Moreno.png|Moreno en Olé, el viaje de Ferdinand. Stephen-wayside-7.8 thumb.jpg|Stephen en Escuela Wayside. Emory-aqua-teen-hunger-force-47.jpg|Emory (1ª voz) en Aqua Teen Hunger Force. Paul el chico repartidor.jpg|Paul "El chico repartidor" en Phineas y Ferb. Jun Sato.png|Comandante Jun Sato en Star Wars Rebels. Comandante Pyre - Resistance.png|Comandante Pyre en Star Wars: La Resistencia. Suzaku.png|Suzaku en Inuyasha. Zidane.png|Zidane en Beyblade: Metal Masters. Wonrei.png|Wonrei en Zatch Bell. Claudia-hodgins--36.8 thumb.jpg|Claudia Hodgins en Violet Evergarden. Mitsuru Ishino.png|Mitsuru Ishino en Bleach. YoshihikoSagami AICO.jpg|Yoshihiko Sagami en A.I.C.O. Incarnation. Gouki Shibukawa (Baki).png|Goki Shibukawa en Baki. Yoshirō Yoshitake (KA).jpg|Yoshirō Yoshitake en Kengan Ashura. 122729-icedevimon t large-1-.gif|IceDevimon en Digimon Fusion. Seiichi Hirai Moustro.png|Seiichi Hirai en Bailando con vampiros. Nakano (Orange).jpg|Nakano en Orange. Maestro de Aula (Orange).jpg|Maestro de Aula tambien en Orange. Maestro de Literatura Clásico (Orange).jpg|Maestro de Literatura Clásica tambien en Orange. EustacioStrych.png|Eustacio Strich en Las aventuras de Jimmy Neutrón, el niño genio. Cosmo image.png|Cosmo en La hora del poder de Jimmy y Timmy. Iboshi (PDD-H&M).jpg|Iboshi en Pilotos de dragón: Hisone & Masotan. JacobVeggie.PNG|Jacob en Los piratas que no hacen nada. Mr troublemeyer.jpg|Sr. Troublemeyer en Secuaces. XOX!!!.jpg|Master XOX también en Secuaces. Shameless-oscanty-wabbit-5.36.jpg|Duende en Wabbit / New Looney Tunes. 0842.BBeagle-1.jpg-500x0.jpg|Billy Beagle en Mickey: Aventuras sobre ruedas. Angus rock dog.png|Angus Skatergood en el doblaje mexicano de Rock Dog: El perro rockero). CharlesGM.PNG|Charles en Grandes minipoderosos. Timmy GM.PNG|Timmy también en Grandes minipoderosos. DeuceTrasero.jpg|Deuce en El día que mi trasero se volvió loco. Wyrm Profile2.png|Wyrmo en la serie de 2012 de las Tortugas Ninja. Ghostbear.jpg|Fantasmoso en El ascenso de las Tortugas Ninja. Img ct02 22 on.png|Shisui Uchiha en Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 4. Kidomaru.jpg|Kidōmaru también en Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 4. Katasuke.png|Katasuke en Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 4: Road to Boruto. LMSH2 Hombre Gigante.png|Hank Pym / Hombre Gigante en LEGO Marvel Superhéroes 2 LMSH2 Spider-Man Noir.png|Peter Parker / Spider-Man Noir en LEGO Marvel Superhéroes 2. LMSH2 Triton.png|Triton Mander-Azur en LEGO Marvel Superhéroes 2. Poe Dameron.png|Poe Dameron en Disney Infinity. Bobby-proud-the-proud-family-58.7.jpg|Bobby en La familia Proud. Nikola Tesla (SCA).jpg|Nikola Tesla en Súper Cienci Amigos. Sean-rugrats-all-grown-up-82.6.jpg|Sean (2ª voz) en Rugrats crecidos. Ivan-fosters-home-for-imaginary-friends-6.52.jpg|Iván en Mansión Foster para amigos imaginarios. BingoOriganimales.jpg|Bingo, el dingo en Origanimales. Bright Heart Raccoon CB&C.png|Mapache Corazón Brillante en Ositos Cariñositos & Primos. 3698505.jpg|Padre de Erwin (2da voz) en Jaime y sus tentáculos. UorlianTVA.png|Skeltox en Power Rangers: Megaforce. Dragonflay.jpg|Dragonflay también en Power Rangers: Megaforce. GoldDiggerDinoCharge.jpg|Gold Digger en Power Rangers: Dino Charge. Spell Digger PRDSC.jpg|Spell Digger también en Power Rangers: Dino Charge. Duffman.png|Barry Duffman (Hombre Duff) en Los Simpson (Temp. 15) Vlcsnap-2016-06-18-20h45m20s7651.png|Soldado (Cap. 1) en Titán sim-biónico. Vlcsnap-2016-01-28-13h26m41s0311.png|Brandon Chase (cap. 12) también en Titán sim-biónico. Camarero (TLH).jpg|Camarero en The Loud House. AshtonKutcher.jpg|Es la voz recurrente de Ashton Kutcher. Michael peña.jpg|Voz recurrente de Michael Peña. 120715-adam-brody-lead.jpg|Voz recurrente de Adam Brody. Michiel huisman.jpg|Voz recurrente de Michiel Huisman. Casper Crump.jpg|Michiel Huisman, otro actor que ha doblado recurrentemente. 0,,56568472,00.jpg|Es la voz recurrente de Bruno Gagliasso en las producciones brasileñas. Marcello Novaes 2016.jpg|Voz recurrente de Marcello Novaes en las producciones brasileñas. Gustavoleao.jpg|Voz recurrente de Gustavo Leão en las producciones brasileñas. Marcelo serrado.jpg|Voz recurrente de Marcelo Serrado en las producciones brasileñas. Paulo-vilhena.jpg|Paulo Vilhena, otro actor que ha doblado recurrentemente en las producciones brasileñas. Marcelo médici.jpg|Marcelo Médici, otro actor que ha doblado recurrentemente en las producciones brasileñas. Carlos Hernández, también acreditado a veces como Carlos Luyando (nacido el 8 de enero de 1975), es un actor de doblaje mexicano. Entre sus trabajos más reconocidos están Ben Tennyson adolescente en Ben 10: Fuerza alienígena, Ben 10: Supremacía alienígena y Ben 10: Omniverse, Shun Kazami en Bakugan, Tobías Wilson en El increíble mundo de Gumball, Pennywise en IT (Eso), Ray Manchester / Capitán Man en Henry Danger, Danny Delgado / Black Wild Force Ranger en Power Rangers: Fuerza Salvaje, Kai en LEGO Ninjago: Maestros del Spinjitzu, Dispo en Dragon Ball Super, entre otros. Cuenta con una trayectoria de más de 16 años en la especialidad del doblaje de voz, donde, en ocasiones, también desempeña la actividad de cantante y la dirección musical. Es egresado del Instituto Andrés Soler (1993-1996), perteneciente a la Asociación Nacional de Actores (ANDA). A la par de doblaje, Carlos ha laborado profesionalmente en teatro, televisión, locución comercial, así como en la actividad de la música. Hoy en día se encuentra plenamente activo en doblaje de voz y las actividades mencionadas. Filmografía Anime Akira Ishida *Aracd Narocke / Yu Hikura en Candidato de la diosa *Wonrei en Zatch Bell Bin Shimada *Dispo en Dragon Ball Super *Goki Shibukawa en Baki Chihiro Suzuki * Shun Kazami en Bakugan * Profesor Phillip Yoshi en Hamtaro Mitsuo Iwata * Suzaku en Inuyasha * Punma / 008 en Cyborg 009 Tomokazu Seki *Mitsuru Ishino en Bleach *Tōji Suzuhara en Renewal of Evangelion (Netflix) Tomohiro Tsuboi *Izumo Kamizuki en Naruto *Izumo Kamizuki en Naruto Shippūden Yoshimitsu Shimoyama *Tsubaki de Vela en Los Guerreros del Zodiaco: El lienzo perdido *Iboshi en Pilotos de dragón: Hisone & Masotan Otros *Chazz Princeton (1ª voz) en Yu-Gi-Oh! GX *Daiji Hirasago en Bleach *Dave Yagami / Voces adicionales en Supercampeones: Road to 2002 *Yasu en Monkey Typhoon *Romeo / Ferris / N en Pokémon *Penna / Bolígrafo en Las Chicas Superpoderosas Z *Tora en MegaMan NT Warrior *Kohei Yamagishi en Miracle Girls *Sukamon / Voces adicionales en Digimon: Digital Monsters *IceDevimon en Digimon Fusion *Ia-Ian en One Punch Man *Claudia Hodgins en Violet Evergarden *Zidane (ep. 12) / DJ Italiano en Beyblade: Metal Masters *Fubuki Sumiye en Beyblade Burst: Turbo *Brown / Ash / Ranmaru en Bucky en busca del mundo cero *Force Dragren en B-Daman Crossfire *Yoshihiko Sagami en A.I.C.O. Incarnation *Ekubo en Mob Psycho 100 *Harry Creighton en Hero Mask *Nakano / Maestro de Aula / Maestro de Literatura Clásica en Orange *Mikio Shirato en Megalo Box *Yoshirō Yoshitake en Kengan Ashura *Harrison / David Blakely / Spider Mike / Voces adicionales en Cowboy Bebop *Voces adicionales en Dante: El señor de los demonios *Voces adicionales en Frontera sin ley *Voces adicionales en Nadja del mañana *Voces adicionales en Burn Up W *Seiichi Hirai / Voces adicionales en Bailando con vampiros *Voces adicionales en Crayon Shin-chan *Voces adicionales en La sirvienta dragón de Kobayashi-san *Voces adicionales en Hi Score Girl Series animadas Dee Bradley Baker *Cash Murray (ep. final) en Ben 10 *Ben 10,000 en Ben 10: Supremacía alienígena *Astrodactyl (un ep.) / Wildvine (un ep,) en Ben 10: Omniverse *Tommy González y Lenny en KND: Los chicos del barrio *Droides de Sinestro (un ep.) en Duck Dodgers Tom Kenny * Anunciador (ep. 46) en Johnny Bravo * Sheldon en KND: Los chicos del barrio * Bobo John McGee en Mansión Foster para amigos imaginarios * Starchy (temp. 5) en Hora de aventura [[Jeff Bennett|'Jeff Bennett']] * Duende en Wabbit / New Looney Tunes * Camarero en The Loud House * Mascota León en Johnny Bravo Rob Paulsen * Gutrot en Ben 10: Omniverse * Eustace Stritch en Las aventuras de Jimmy Neutrón, el niño genio * Travis Knox en ¿Qué hay de nuevo, Scooby-Doo? Terry McGurrin *Ardilla Miedosa en Ardilla Miedosa *Wyatt Williams en Locos dieciséis (doblaje mexicano) *Stephen en Escuela Wayside [[Yuri Lowenthal|'Yuri Lowenthal']] * Ben Tennyson / Ultra-T en Ben 10: Omniverse * Ben Tennyson / Alien X (la voz de la razón) / Albedo en Ben 10: Supremacía alienígena * Ben Tennyson / Alien X / Albedo en Ben 10: Fuerza alienígena Otros *Comandante Pyre en Star Wars: La Resistencia *Ace Bunny en Loonatics *Broccoli Guy en Academia Skylanders *Elfo en (Des)encanto *Billy Beagle en Mickey: Aventuras sobre ruedas *Ultra-T en Ben 10 (2016) *Comandante Jun Sato en Star Wars Rebels *Rojo (1ª voz) / Tim Dean / Eddy / Voces adicionales en Ben 10 *Deefus Veeblepister en Ben 10: Omniverse *Bobby en La familia Proud *Tim en La pintoresca vida de Tim *Kirk Van Houten (algunos eps.) / Diggs (temp. 25) en Los Simpson *Rolf (2da voz) en Ed, Edd y Eddy *Johnny Storm en El Escuadrón de Superhéroes *Dave en El campamento de Lazlo *Zephir en Babar y las aventuras de Badou *Hostreik / Fuego en Static Shock *Michael Popper en Animatrix *Bob / Voces adicionales en Invasor Zim *Sean (2ª voz) en Rugrats crecidos *Steeljaw en Transformers: Robots In Disguise *Iván en Mansión Foster para amigos imaginarios *Gary / Caballo de fiesta en Un show más *Sr. Percival en Thomas y sus amigos *Aldeano en El mundo de Quest *El "Sin Rostro" (ep. 10) en Generador Rex *Invisi-Billy en Monster High *Grimlock en Transformers: Nueva generación *Repartidor Paul / Voces adicionales en Phineas y Ferb *Freddy Benson / Capitán Garfio / El Acertijo / Jay Gatsby / Spock / Hombre de la MADitorial (ep. 87) / Elmont / Voces adicionales en MAD *Bingo, el dingo en Origanimales *Kai en LEGO Ninjago: Maestros del Spinjitzu *Brainy Yak / Voces adicionales en Robotboy *Zorch en Mixels *Sr. Troublemeyer en Secuaces *Rey de los Dientes / Limón en Chowder *Hombre Banana / Billy (2ª voz) en Hora de aventura *Tobias Wilson en El increíble mundo de Gumball *Comandante Jun Sato en Star Wars Rebels *Mookey (Capitán Subatómico) en Atomic Puppet *Rey del Bosque en Tío Grandpa *Soldado / Brandon Chase en Titán sim-biónico *Soarin en My Little Pony: La magia de la amistad *Comandante Barquillo en Bunsen es una bestia *Padre de Erwin (2da voz) en Jaime y sus tentáculos *Científico loco en Escandalosos *Curt Crunch / Toddy Stickfigger en ¿Qué hay de nuevo, Scooby-Doo? *Ray Manchester / Capitán Man en Las aventuras de Kid Danger *Lyman en Dorothy y el Mago de Oz *Starsream en Transformers: Cyberverse *Maestro Pang / T.R.A.M.M. / Sil Encio / Voces adicionales en Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi *Voces adicionales en Wabbit / New Looney Tunes *Horace / Voces adicionales en Kick Buttowski: Medio doble de riesgo *The Kid en Gatastrófico *Comandante Throk en Voltron: El defensor legendario *Elfo en (Des)encanto *Bango en T.U.F.F. Puppy, agente secreto *Nikola Tesla en Súper Cienci Amigos *Charlie Brown (un ep.) / Repartidor de pizzas / Voces adicionales en La casa de los dibujos *Trey Reardon en Barbie: Dreamhouse Adventures *Barry Duffman (Hombre Duff) en Los Simpson (Temp. 15) *Soldado (un ep.) / Dan Tenedor de ensalada / Zandahan / Voces adicionales en Johnny Bravo *Voces adicionales en Los patos astutos *Voces adicionales en Los sábados secretos *Voces adicionales en Los pingüinos de Madagascar *Voces adicionales en Max Steel *Voces adicionales en La ley de Milo Murphy *Voces adicionales en Pollo Robot *Voces adicionales en Looney Tunes (4ª etapa) *Voces adicionales en Los autos locos (2017) Películas Michael Peña *Sam Diller en Tropa de héroes (2018) *Rick Martínez en Misión rescate (2015) *Policía de Colorado en Vacaciones (2015) *Padre Lozano en Exorcismo en el Vaticano (2015) *Will Jimeno en Las torres gemelas (2006) Tom Hardy *John Fitzgerald en Revenant: El renacido (2015) (tráiler) *Bob en El depósito (2014) *Ivan Locke en Locke (2013) *Eames en El origen (2010) (tráiler) Adam Brody *Chris Meyers en Bienvenidos a la jungla (2013) *Toby en La hija de mi mejor amigo (2011) *Nikolai Wolf en Diabólica tentación (2009) *Carter Webb en Entre mujeres (2007) Michiel Huisman *David en The Invitation (2015) *Ellis Jones en El secreto de Adaline (2015) *Ernesto en The Young Victoria (2009) Oscar Isaac *Mikael Boghosian en La promesa (2016) *Nathan en Ex Machina (2015) *Victoriano " El catorce" Ramírez en Cristiada (2012) (2ª versión) Joel Edgerton * Paul en Viene de noche (2017) * Lucas en El elegido (2016) Patton Oswalt *Scorpion / Bruce Springstein en Espiando a los vecinos (2016) *Santa en La Navidad 3D de Harold y Kumar (2011) Adam Scott *Alex en Noche de locura (2015) *Adam en Hot Tub Time Machine 2 (2015) James Marsden * Scott en Accidental Love (2015) * Richard "Rich" Ruskin en Bienvenidos a mi mundo (2014) Neil Patrick Harris *Desi Collings en Perdida (2014) *Will Fratalli en El encanto de la bestia (2011) Cole Hauser *Coronel Stevens en Trascender (2014) (versión Diamond Films) *Roma en Olimpo bajo fuego (2013) Chris Pine *Roger Karos en Stretch (2014) *Shawn en Ríndete, Dorothy (2006) James Franco *Rick en Tercera persona (2013) *Aron Ralston en 127 horas (2010) Zach Galifianakis *Ben Baker en ¿Estás aquí? (2013) *Kevin en Camino salvaje (2007) Colin Hanks *Oliver en La casa de las conejitas (2008) *Cosmo en La chica de mis sueños (2000) Otros ' *Mick Mars (Iwan Rheon) En The Dirt (2019) *Shawn (Justin Bruening) en Él viene por ti (2018) *Jimmy Chin en Free Solo (2018) *Mikael Blomkvist (Sverrir Gudnason) en La chica en la telaraña (2018) *Rodney "Rod" Farva (Kevin Heffernan) en Super Policías 2 (2018) *Paulo (César Mello) en Nada que perder (2018) *Maes Hughes (Ryuta Sato) en Fullmetal Alchemist (2018) *Alex (Marcus Rosner) en Deseo de cumpleaños (2017) *Oren (Daniel Zovatto) en Newness (2017) *Pennywise (Bill Skarsgård) en IT (Eso) (2017) *Cody Favors (Scott Foley) en Desnudo (2017) *Cory Staggart (John Magaro) en War Machine (2017) *Miguel (Alex Quijano) en Mío o de nadie (2017) *Benny (Fabian Lopez) en Larceny (2017) *Agente Sheppard (Jaret Sacrey) / Murphy (voz) (Steve Altman) en Tres días antes de Navidad (2016) *Mike (Armie Hammer) en Mine (2016) *Frank Forbes (Alden Ehrenreich) en Las reglas no aplican (2016) *Blake Laureano (Dante Basco) en Soldado anónimo 3: El asedio (2016) *Bartender de Flight Deck (Gary Wolf) en Dos tipos peligrosos (2016) *Slipknot (Adam Beach) en Escuadrón suicida (2016) *Chris (Josh Charles) en Reporteras en guerra (2016) *Martin Luther King, Jr. (Anthony Mackie) en Hasta el final (2016) *Voces adicionales en Guatdefoc (2016) *Gavin Merchant (Kyle Cassie) en Deadpool (2016) *Carlos Dorado (Kamar de Los Reyes) en Apocalipsis (2015) *Bret Reynolds (Tom Pelphrey) en Número de la suerte (2015) *Jesús (Bruce Marchiano) en Mi hijo, mi salvador: María, madre de Jesús (2015) *Barry en El caballero de copas (2015) *Jerry (Bill Burr) en Guerra de papás (2015) *Kenny Rogers (Sahajak Boonthanakit) en Sin escape (2015) (versión The Weinstein Company) *Dr. Aaron Conners (Bill Hader) en Esta chica es un desastre (2015) *Edison Peña (Jacob Vargas) en Los 33 (2015) *Liyaun (B.D. Wong) en Focus: Maestros de la estafa (2015) *Agosto (Noah Segan) en Cerdos de guerra (2015) *Jack Kinsey (Ryan Kwanten) en Dame la mano (2014) *Jim Swann (Dylan McDermott) en Mercy (2014) *Dylan Smith (Luke Hemsworth) en Mátame tres veces (2014) *Dr. Michael Cayle (Sean Patrick Thomas) en Oscuridad profunda (2014) *Terry (Nate Corddry) en Sn. Vincent (2014) (versión Prodisc/Cine) *Dick (Beck Bennett) en Balones afuera (2014) *Colin Montgomery (Jamie Dornan) en Volando a casa (2014) *Zahir (Amir K) en La pirámide (2014) *Kives (Kevin Weisman) en Hola chicas (2014) *Ace (Eric Lange) en Primicia mortal (2014) *Inspector de servicios sociales (Mike Birbiglia) en Annie (2014) *Comandante Khyan (Dar Salim) en Éxodo: Dioses y reyes (2014) *Charlie (Nick Krause) en Boyhood: Momentos de una vida (2014) *Noah Bloom (Josh Gad) en Si estuvieras aqui (2014) *Ralphie (Johnny Skourtis) en El justiciero (2014) *Ejecutivo creativo #1 (Chas Harvey) y Esposo #2 (Justin Miles) en Agentes del desorden (2014) *Serge X. (Mathieu Amalric) en El gran hotel Budapest (2014) *Craig Donner (Jonathan Groff) en Un corazón normal (2014) *El loco Cody (Gary Owen) en Un novato en apuros (2014) *Thorsten (Milan Peschel) en Rupturas por encargo (2013) *Leland (Julian Richings) en La colonia (2013) *Robert (Brad Rowe) en La magia de la Navidad (2013) *Chad (Barry Sloane) en Atrapada (2013) *David Wayne (Dallas Roberts) en Dallas Buyers Club: El club de los desahuciados (2013) *Capitán Ted Beecham (Shea Whigham) en El lobo de Wall Street (2013) *Reportero en Stonehenge (Sam Swainsbury) en Thor: Un mundo oscuro (2013) *Shane Murphy (Michael Chernus) en Capitán Phillips (2013) *Yashida joven (Ken Yamamura) en Wolverine: Inmortal (2013) *Motts (Falk Hentschel) en La caída de la Casa Blanca (2013) *Abogado de Liberace (Josh Meyers) en Behind the Candelabra (2013) *Luis (Patrick Sabongui) en El paquete (2013) *Vincent Kaminski (Mathieu Kassovitz) en El francotirador (2012) *Black (Isiah Whitlock Jr.) en ¿Por qué detenerse ahora? (2012) *Jesse (Garret Dillahunt) en Asesino del futuro (2012) *Jeremy (Joshua Jackson) en Lady Vegas (2012) *Mark (Tom Burke) en Piel verdadera (2012) *Josh (Xavier Samuel) en Anzuelo (2012) *Sal Paradise / Jack Kerouac (Sam Riley) en En el camino (2012) *Bill Anderson (Paul Rudd) en Las ventajas de ser invisible (2012) *Paul (Reid Carolin) en El mágico Mike (2012) *Asesino (Cuco Usín) en El dictador (2012) *Entrevistador (Sam Rubin) en Un tipo rudo (2012) *Robert Ready (Jake Robards) en Un héroe fantástico (2011) *Peter (Jonathan Silverman) en Intercambio de parejas (2011) *Novio musculoso (Chazz Menendez) en Shame: Deseos culpables (2011) *Simon (Gene Pompa) y Hawaiano (Andrew Tomoso) en Una esposa de mentira (2011) *Matthew (Nick Grodin) y Hombre en multitud en Margaret (2011) *Su Feng (Chin Han) en Contagio (2011) *Dex (Andrew Hansen) en Sanctum (2011) *Sheriff Tally (James Hérbert) en Súper 8 (2011) *Jacob Jankowski (Robert Pattinson) en Agua para elefantes (2011) *Rainman (Brandon Quinn) en Velocidad mortal (2010) *Charlie St. Cloud (Zac Efron) en Más allá del cielo (2010) *Leon (T.J. Power) en Comer, rezar, amar (2010) *Clyde (James Pizzinato) en 30 días de noche: Días oscuros (2010) *Ben Tennyson (Ryan Kelley) en Ben 10: Invasión alienígena (2009) *Señor de hipoteca (Ricardo Molina) en Arrástrame al infierno (2009) *Allen (Shawn Ahmed) en El juego del miedo VI (2009) *Sr. Webber (David Costabile), Voces adicionales en Notorious (2009) *Yuko Eguchi (Xu Jinglei) en La venganza del dragón (2009) *Jason Colvin (Chris O'Donnell) en Max Payne (2008) *Lloyd (Nate Torrence) en El súper agente 86 (2008) *Lacy (Micah A. Hauptman) en Iron Man: El hombre de hierro (2008) *Sto. M. Hightower (Antonio Summerton) en Starship Troopers 3: Marauder (2008) *Tom (Cuba Gooding Jr.) en Amor? (2007) *Malekai Hamm (Pua Magasiva) en 30 días de noche (2007) *Bishop (James D'Arcy) en Rise: Cazadora de sangre (2007) *Buddy Holly (Frankie Muniz) en Camino duro: La historia de Dewey Cox (2007) *Tony (Adam Gardiner) en Águila contra tiburón (2007) *Ethan Eisenberg (Ebon Moss-Bachrach) en ¿Cómo atrapar un millonario? (2007) (redoblaje) *Novio dinosaurio (Jonathan Rhodes) en Confetti (2006) *Paul (Lemon Andersen) en El plan perfecto (2006) *Conductor de camión (Raoul Ganeev) en Inframundo: La evolución (2006) *Sgto. Torrigan (James Badge Dale) en Los infiltrados (2006) *Clay (Zachery Ty Bryan) en Rápido y furioso: Reto Tokio (2006) *Howie (Brendan Fletcher) en RV: Locas vacaciones sobre ruedas (2006) *Joe Gaetjens (Jimmy Jean-Louis) en El juego de sus vidas (2005) *Russ (Steven Grayhm) en ¿Y dónde están las rubias? (2004) *Hunter (Jacob Young) en La chica de al lado (2004) *Hank (Ashton Kutcher) en Más barato por docena (2003) *Brian Gibbons (Noel Fisher) en Destino final 2 (2003) *Policía #1 (Mark Lukyn) en X-Men 2 (2003) *Héctor (Abraham Benrubi) en ZigZag (2002) *Hank (Charlie Finn) en Nancy Drew (2002) *Dr. Blue (Joseph May) en Resident Evil (2002) *Gene (Christopher Meloni) en Wet Hot American Summer (2001) (doblaje de 2015) *Benjamín (Benno) (Steven McCarthy) en Una lección de perdón (2001) *Vince (Chris Rehmann) en Alta fidelidad (2000) *Tadek en Karol: El hombre que se convirtió en Papa *Davenport (Joe Sabatino) en Cambio de papeles (1999) *UV (Chad Donella) en Perturbados (1998) (doblaje original) *Ian (Robert Downey Jr.) en Ciencia loca (1985) *Operador en televisora en Iron Man 3 *Droide técnico en Star Wars Episodio III: La Venganza de los Sith *Voces adicionales en Tron: El legado *Voces adicionales en Las damas y el vagabundo *Voces adicionales en Una loca en la corte del Rey Arturo *Voces adicionales en Cupido motorizado *Voces adicionales en Mi mamá tiene una cita con un vampiro *Voces adicionales en El mejor regalo de navidad *Voces adicionales en Eloise en el Plaza *Voces adicionales en Una cita con tu ídolo *Voces adicionales en Preparatoria Halloween *Voces adࡩcionales en Los Muppets y el Mago de Oz *Voces adicionales en Distrito 13 *Voces adicionales en El reino *Voces adicionales en Dragon Ball Evolución *Voces adicionales en Ultravioleta *Voces adicionales en Espejos siniestros *Voces adicionales en El último soldado *Voces adicionales en Supercop *Voces adicionales en El pacto *Voces adicionales en En lo profundo del Lago Ness *Voces adicionales en Defensa diplomática *Voces adicionales en Vías y vidas *Voces adicionales en Caballo de guerra *Voces adicionales en Fuerza antigángster *Voces adicionales en El infiltrado *Voces adicionales en R.I.P.D. Policía del más allá *Voces adicionales en Kick-Ass 2 *Voces adicionales en ¿Quién *&$%! son los Miller? *Voces adicionales en Rush: Pasión y gloria *Voces adicionales en Prisioneros *Voces adicionales en Ajuste de cuentas *Voces adicionales en Guardianes de la galaxia *Voces adicionales en Líbranos del mal *Voces adicionales en Matar al mensajero *Voces adicionales en La verdad oculta *Voces adicionales en Los siete magníficos *Voces adicionales en El implacable *Voces adicionales en Operación Overlord Películas animadas *Subastador en ''eBay en Wifi Ralph *Moreno en Olé, el viaje de Ferdinand *Doctor Layrd en Deep, el pulpo *Early en Angry Birds: La película *Hunk en Tom y Jerry: Regreso al mundo de Oz (2016) *Sr. Percival en Thomas y sus aamigos: Dia de los Diésel (2012) *Gary Supernova (Rob Corddry) en Operación escape (2ª versión) *Cosmo en La hora poderosa de Jimmy y Timmy *Bryan Lakeshore en Lego Scooby-Doo: Hollywood embrujado *Steve en Scooby Doo y los invasores alien *Jimbo Kern en South Park: Bigger, Longer & Uncut (versión Warner Bros.) *Takapo en Jasper: Viaje al fin del mundo *Tommy González (Número T) / Benedicto Uno (niño) en Operación C.E.R.O. *Angus Skatergood en Rock Dog: El perro rockero (Doblaje mexicano) *Ludiwood en Dos amigos y un tejón *Locutor de la función en 12 pequeños cuentos navideños *Voces adicionales en Ant Bully: Las aventuras de Lucas *Voces adicionales en Horton y el mundo de los Quién *Voces adicionales en Los fantasmas de Scrooge *Voces adicionales en Enredados *Voces adicionales en Cars 2 *Voces adicionales en Frozen: Una aventura congelada *Voces adicionales en Rio 2 *Voces adicionales en UglyDolls: Extraordinariamente feos Cortos/Especiales animados *Esponja de ranas en Toy Story Toons: Fiesta Saurus Rex Películas de anime *Tōji Suzuhara en Neon Genesis Evangelion: Muerte (Verdad)² *Karl en Pokémon: Zoroark, El Maestro de Ilusiones *Merrick en Pokémon, la película XY: Diancie y la crisálida de la destrucción Videojuegos '''Liam McIntyre *James Dominic "JD" Fenix en Gears of War 4 *James Dominic "JD" Fenix en Gears 5 Otros *Katasuke en Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 4: Road to Boruto *Kidōmaru / Shisui Uchiha / Ebisu en Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 4 *Kai en Lego Dimensions *Hank Pym / Hombre Gigante / Peter Parker / Spider-Man Noir / Triton Mander-Azur / Dormammu en LEGO Marvel Superhéroes 2 *Poe Daemron en Disney Infinity *Goro en Mortal Kombat X *Cyborg en Lego Batman 3: Beyond Gotham *Cyborg en Injustice 2 *Cyborg en Lego DC Super-Villains *Taskmaster / Voces adicionales en Spider-Man *Mister Matanza en Rage 2 *Voces adicionales en LEGO: Jurassic World Dramas coreanos *Kang Chul Lee en Dream High: Sueña sin límites 2 *Seol Gong Chan en Travesuras de amor Series de televisión Ashton Kutcher *Colt en The Ranch (2016-presente) *Walden Schmidt en Dos hombres y medio (2011-2015) *Michael Kelso en El show de los 70 (2002-2006) 2017 Casper Crump *Vándalo Salvaje/Curtis Knox en Leyendas del mañana (2016-presente) *Vándalo Salvaje en Flash (2015) *Vándalo Salvaje en Flecha (2015) Liam McIntyre *Espartaco en Espartaco: La guerra de los condenados (2013) *Espartaco en Espartaco: La venganza (2012) Otros *Conde Olaf (Neil Patrick Harris) en Una serie de eventos desafortunados (2017-presente) *Mateo (Nico Santos) en Supertienda (2015-presente) *Jerome Valeska/Jeremiah Valeska (Cameron Monaghan) en Gotham (2018-presente) *Niles Caulder / El Jefe (Bruno Bichir) en Titans (2018) (2018) *Eric Warner (Michael Ealy) en Secretos y mentiras (2016) *Hades (Greg Germann) en Once Upon a Time (versión Sony) (2016) *El joven Ragnar en El último reino (2015) *Eli Sachs (Seth Green) en Nada como mi padre (2013-2014) *Lindas mentirosas (2010-2013) **Ben Coogan (Steven Krueger) (temp. 1) **Dominic Russo (Kamar de los Reyes) (temp. 4, ep. 80) *Chica indiscreta (2008-2012) **William "Tripp" van der Bilt III (Aaron Tveit) (temp. 2-3, 5) **Ben Simmons (Zack Conroy) (temp. 1, ep. 18) *True Blood: Sangre verdadera (2008-2009) **Karl (Adam Leadbeater) (temps. 1-2) **Kevin Ellis (John Rezig) (temp. 1, ep. 4) **Hombre en bar #2 (Jonathan Spencer) (temp. 1, ep. 4) **Muchacho gritando (Cody Christian) (temp. 1, ep. 5) **Hoyt Fortenberry (Jim Parrack) (temp. 1, ep. 6) **Mike Spencer (John Billingsley) (temp. 1, ep. 6) **Terry Bellefleur (Todd Lowe) (temp. 1, ep. 7) **Luke McDonald (Wes Brown) (temp. 2, ep. 15) **Joven huyendo #1 (Christopher Shand) (temp. 2, ep. 21) *Rob Dyrdek en Ridículos (doblaje mexicano para Televisa) *Marvel: Agentes de S.H.I.E.L.D. **Lance Hunter (Nick Blood) (ambas versiones) **Traductor de Qasim (Assaf Cohen) (versión Disney/Marvel) *James Galea en Ciencia Mágica *Fiscal Rafael Barba (Raúl Esparza) en La ley y el orden: Unidad de víctimas especiales *Seth Cohen (Adam Brody) en O.C. Vidas ajenas *Henry Wicks (Trent Gill) en Close to Home *Petyr Baelish (Aidan Gillen) en El juego de tronos *Brendoni (Adam Peddle) en El otro reino *Hawaii Cinco-0 **Dr. Max Bergman (Masi Oka) (2010-2017) **Sang Min (Will Yun Lee) (2010-2016) *Lost **Mathhew (Dustin Geiger) (2006-2007) **Randy Nations (Billy Ray Gallion) (2007) **Caesar (Saïd Taghmaoui) (5ª temporada, ep. 95) **Traficante marroquí (Moumen El Hajji) (2ª temporada, ep. 35) **Roderick (Joshua Hancock) (3ª temporada, ep. 70) **Arturo (Francesco Simone) (4ª temporada, ep. 80) **Nabil (P.D. Mani) (5ª temporada, ep. 92) *Wayne/Trevor (Zac Efron) en Zack y Cody: Gemelos en acción *Danny Delgado/Black Wild Force Ranger (Jack Guzman) en Power Rangers: Fuerza Salvaje *Ben Singer (Tadhg Kelly) en Súper natural *Switchbeats (Dean Young) en Power Rangers: Samurai *Vin (Chris Caldovino) en Good Guys: Detectives por error *Duro (Ande Cunningham) en Espartaco: Sangre y arena (doblaje de FOX) *Kaldrick King (Andra Fuller) en Sueños de Hollywood *Dragonflay (Robert Mignault) en Power Rangers: Megaforce *Skeltox (Greg Ward) en Power Rangers: Super Megaforce *Jens (Sam Magdi/Michael O'Reilly) en Galidor *Doug McLaren en Mako Mermaids: An H2O Adventure *Greg Lestrade (Rupert Graves) en Sherlock *Mitch (Danny Woodburn) en ICarly *Peter (Sean Rogerson) en Flecha *Oficial Haigh (Lou Ferrigno Jr.) en Teen Wolf *Oficial Pike (DaJuan Johnson) en Agente Carter *Festus (Marco Aiello) / Voces adicionales en Victorious *Voces adicionales en CSI: En la escena del crimen *Voces adicionales en Las aventuras de Snobs *Voces adicionales en Zoey 101 *Voces adicionales en CSI: Miami *Voces adicionales en Aaron Stone *Voces adicionales en Boardwalk Empire *Voces adicionales en Historias Horribles Miniseries *Max Hart (Salvator Xuereb) en Juegos de azar *Saulo de Tarso (Emmett J. Scanlan) en D.C.: La Biblia continúa Telenovelas y series brasileñas Marcello Novaes *Renán en El otro lado del paraíso *Vittorio en Sol naciente *Vavá en Reglas del juego *Delegado Alejandro Díaz en Ojos sin culpa *Max en Avenida Brasil *Quiquiqui en Cuento encantado *Bené en Cuna de gato Bruno Gagliasso *Iván Correa en Paraíso tropical *Ricardo en Niña moza *Júnior en América *Ignacio Vasconcellos en Celebridad *Caetano en La casa de las siete mujeres Gustavo Leão * Rabe-Saris en El rico y Lázaro *Joaquim Pereira "Quim" en ¡Victoria! *Rafael en Los milagros de Jesús *Benjamín en José de Egipto Marcelo Médici *Agilson "Gigi" en Aguanta corazón *Dr. Castillo en Por siempre *Joel en Preciosa Perla *Tuta en El canto de la Sirena Guilherme Berenguer *Uriel en Los milagros de Jesús *Francisco en Vidas en Juego *Ricardo en Ciudad Paraíso Marcelo Serrado *Douglas en El Cazador *Tónico Bastos en Gabriela *Crodoaldo Valério "Cro" en Fina estampa Paulo Vilhena *Víctor Baretti en Trece días lejos del sol *Evandro Torres en La trampa *Domingos Salvador en Imperio Otros *Rufus (Kako Nollasco) (ep. 14) en Jesús *Elías (Roberto Bomtempo) en Apocalipsis *Fubaldo Alvarez (Guga Coelho) en Belaventura *Charles (Saulo Meneghetti) en La esclava madre *Rómulo (Rafael Sardão) en Los milagros de Jesús *Barata (Leandro Hassum) en Hombre nuevo *Ninho "Nido" (Juliano Cazarré) en Rastros de mentiras *João Paulo Antunes (Gonçalo Diniz) en Los tramposos *Efraín (Guilherme Gonzalez) en Dinosaurios y robots *Hugo (Marcos Damigo) en Insensato corazón *Caroço (Ricardo Castro) en Río del destino *Claude (Cláudio Lins) en Una Rosa con amor *Armandito (Alexandre Slaviero) en CuChiCheos *Jandir (Marcelo Barros) en Acuarela del amor *Amadeu (Rodrigo Mendonça) en El profeta *Edmilson (Leonardo Carvalho) en Belíssima *Bernardo (Márcio Kieling) en Corazones Rebeldes *Zé Roberto (Yuri Xavier) en El clon Telenovelas turcas *Ender Kervancıoğlu (Oguz Galile) en La vida amarga Doramas coreanos *Ahh Do Hoon (Bae Soo Bin) en Amor secreto Dirección de doblaje * Donde nacen los fuertes * Trece días lejos del sol Estudios y empresas de doblaje *Antigua *Art Sound México *Audiomaster 3000 *Auditel *Candiani Dubbing Studios *DAT Doblaje Audio Traducción *Diseño en Audio *Dubbing House *Globo *Grupo Macías *Intersound *IDF *Ki Audio *KiteTeam *Labo - LaboPrime Dubbing Producers *Larsa *Lola MX (desde 2018) *LAS Dubbing *MADE Productions *New Art Dub - Grabaciones y Doblajes Internacionales *Optimedia Productions *Procineas S.C.L. *Pink Noise México *SDI Media de México - Prime Dubb *Sebastians *Sensaciones Sónicas - Suite Sync *Sonomex *Sysdub *Taller Acústico S.C. *TOPaudio Televisión *La rosa de Guadalupe (2008) - Doctor (episodio: "Oportunidad de vivir") Referencias Enlaces externos * __NOEDITARSECCIÓN__ Hernández, Carlos Categoría:Directores de doblaje Categoría:Intérpretes Categoría:Actores de TV Categoría:Actores de doblaje nacidos en México Categoría:Actores de los años 1990 Categoría:Actores de los años 2000 Categoría:Actores de los años 2010 Categoría:Actores de doblaje de la ANDA